walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Triceratops
'' Triceratops (three horned face) is a well-armoured dinosaur, and one of the last dinosaurs to have ever existed. (According to some palaeontologists, it might be one of the sexes of a diffferent ceratopid dinosaur, [[Torosaurus|''Torosaurus,]] though this is unlikely.) Triceratops ''was at least 9.5 feet tall, 25-30 feet( 8-10 meters) long, weighed as much as 8 tons, and had a skull up to 2 meters in length, and was over two and a half meters in height, and also weighing up to 6 tons - something that makes it one of the biggest of the horned dinosaurs or ceratopsians. A fully grown ''Triceratops ''was far from defenseless. Its frill wass made of solid bone. But younger ''Triceratops ''know better than to stand their ground. When they fed, these animals weren’t like cows, they didn’t graze. What they did is they were browsers, like black rhinos. They fed on low shrubs. Like their smaller, Asian cousins Protoceratops, ''Triceratops ''had beaks that could snap of branches as thick as a man’s arm. For youngsters to grow to eight tons, they’d have to spend most of their life eating. Unlike most of its relatives, ''Triceratops ''lacked the two holes that are covered with skin on its bony frill, allowing it to use it as a shield to its neck as well as using it for display. The front end of its jaws ended in a sort of a beak that enabled the dinosaur to browse the fronds and twigs of the woody plants that were contemporary to the end of the Cretaceous. Its limbs were thick and the hind legs were somewhat longer than the fore, which had a digitigrade posture, i.e. the weight was distributed to its toes, rather than the whole foot. For the ''Tyrannosaurus, hunting Triceratops ''was a dangerous task, as it has horns that can impale the ''Tyrannosaurus. A Triceratops ''named Theo was returned to 21st Century in '''Prehistoric Park', after it got separated from the rest of the herd: unlike its mammal counterpart the rhinoceros, these horned dinosaurs did live in herds of various sizes. Another Triceratops ''was shown in the last episode of '''Walking with Dinosaurs', killed by a T-Rex to attract a mate. The three horns of Triceratops ''were devastating weapons probabily could charge like a modern buffalo at a speed of 25 mph or faster thanks to thick powerful legs and its large reinforced skull designed to obsorbing impacts. ''Triceratops ''would dip its head so that the brow horns faced forward like a lance of jousting knight piercing through vital organs of a T-Rex killing it or the impact of the charge would knock T-Rex off his feet & out cold. The nose horn was probably used as weapon to fight off smaller predators like the raptors, which preyed on ''Triceratops' young. ''Triceratops ''was one of the most successful dinosaurs ever, it once lived in huge herds of to 30 or even a 100 individuals filling up the plains in North America like modern day bison used to do. ''Triceratops ''was one of the last dinosaurs to go extinct at the end of the Cretaceous Period 65 MYA. Appearances *Walking with Dinosaurs (Dead) *Prehistoric Park *Primeval (book) *Primeval New World Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:last dinosaurs Category:Death of a destney Category:Walking with Wikia